FFXII: Chase in the Night
by MeGoNuts
Summary: A chase in the night is only the beginning. The sky of Ivalice wouldn't be such an empty place to roam anymore as a new sky pirate suddenly appears in Balthier's everyday life... (OC, rating may change)


**MeGoNuts****:**

**FFXII: Chase in the Night**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A tall, brunette man walked forward in a confident manner.

"You have something that belongs to me", he said while making a 'give it to me' gesture with his left hand, tilting two of his fingers towards himself.

"I don't think so", a woman said cheekily, bending her head all the way back, exposing her throat, and looking at him arrogantly. "Come and get it, if you think you can keep up."

The woman rushed to a speedy sprint away from the man. The man sighed.

"I don't have time for this...", he complained as he chased after the woman.

* * *

The hot night air of Rabanastre was humid: a thunderstorm was making its way from the desert. Still, the sky was clear for now and only the full moon and stars played witness to the shadow rushing on the rooftops of the city. A constant clank of metal was heard as the woman ran, rushed and leaped between buildings like a cat. If someone would have paid attention, they would have seen another figure going after the first one.

"You could just save the both of us from the trouble and stop already", the man said to the woman running before him. She apparently heard him as her running came to a halt and she turned to face him. The man also stopped, a good twenty meters away from her.

"You keep up pretty well. Congratulations, you have managed to exceed my expectations regarding the average stamina of a sky pirate", she said without even a blink and a piercing stare. The moonlight shone on her long, long wavy, dark red hair and twinkled as the light hit her hair accessories. Her pose was an arrogant one again, one with her head pulled back, back slightly arched and playing with the stolen artifact with her right hand, right in front of the person she had stolen it from.

"And _you_ have just proved me that a sky pirate can be a hell more arrogant that I had earlier believed", the man said with a slight tilt of his head and a _tchk_. "I don't have time for this game of one-sided tag, so you'd better give up now or I will have to put a less than nice end to it."

The woman smirked, bending towards the man, brought a finger to her mouth like a 'shhh'-gesture and winked. "In that case, I have the less than nice honor to tell you that I'm in a playful mood."

The man grimaced and intended to catch the woman for real now. The only problem was that every movement he made took at least twice the time it usually took, all movement look hazy in his eyes and the woman had already fled beyond his sight before he had managed to take even one full steps.

"That little-", the man cursed as he realized what had happened. She had inflicted him with Slow and Immobilize without him realising fast enough.

* * *

The woman had gone on her merry way, leaving the man suffer from her magicks. Still, she wouldn't have that much time before the effect would wear off: her magicks weren't that strong.

After a dozen minutes there still was no sign of her chaser. She sighed disappointedly. "So this is all you were good for, huh..."

Soon enough she was almost out of town. She was in front of the Aerodrome as she gazed at the object she had stolen. "Wonder if this'll even get me a bread..", she mumbled with furrowed brows and a pouty face. The lump of _something_ didn't look too valuable.

"Didn't make it that far, eh, _thief_?"

The woman got startled. Her chaser had caught up to her.

"And _someone_ has finally realized the meaning of being_ sneaky_", she smirked. There hadn't been a single heardable sound of him approaching. His feet levitated a bit above the ground.

"Enough with the games already", the man said with a serious face and pointed a shotgun-like weapon at her.

She sighed, contently this time. She smiled and whisked the stolen object back to its rightful owner.

"I've had enough fun for today. Thanks though", she said and disappeared into the night of the desert.

* * *

**Author's notes:**** Something new this time :) Late night drabblings before bed, hope you like it! ^3^**


End file.
